Picking Up The Pieces
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric and Pam's relationship is damaged by all of the unfortunate events of season 4 along with Russell Edgington's escape. Can Eric fix the strong bond with his progeny before it breaks apart or will he decide to end their fighting by releasing her.
1. I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

_~Picking up the Pieces~_

**_Chapter One_**

I Don't Love You, But I Always Will

* * *

He couldn't conjure up any words in that single moment to respond to his progeny who had shown a passion filled cry of desperation; he fell into a still silence to which both vampires were able to hear the footsteps of civilians passing by outside the bar.

Clenching her slender hands into balled fists, Pam closed her eyes with a shake of her head before turning her back to him

"I don't know why I try, everything I do is pointless" her voice softened, shaky emotion within each word she breathed.

Eric's ice blue eyes travelled up and down her body admiring her quietly before they rested upon her long locks of light blonde hair, he could smell the strawberry fragrance of the shampoo she had used earlier and closed his eyes briefly to relish in it.

"Russell Edgington is somewhere in this world getting stronger as we speak and there is no doubt in my mind that he'll be paying us a visit sometime soon, I can't argue with you right now Pam. There are more important things to tend to; we need to prepare for an attack." His voice was gentle, yet he kept a superior stance to his posture just like he always did. "Please..." he sighed softly

Pam's eyes flickered open, an expression of failure fell upon her face

"When you decided that Sookie Stackhouse became more important than me, when you made your point clear that Bill Compton holds your trust more than I do and when you accused me of releasing that beast from his concrete prison..." she hissed with venom in her tone, whipping her head around to look him in the eye "I feel like I am nothing to you and it hurts!"

A small tear of red blood fell from her eye before her fingers swept it from destroying her makeup

"I am going to ground, you deal with Russell Edgington with your new buddies Bill and Sookie and I'll be there to try to save you from harm just to have it thrown back in my fucking face..." Turning away from her maker once again, her voice cracked under the emotional torture she was experiencing.

Eric took a step towards his childe extending his arm out to the back of her head, as his fingers were about to stroke her hair she stormed towards the basement. Her hands covering her face as she did so, she was crying.

Gulping heavily Eric sighed running his hand through his blonde hair; this was a moment where he truly felt like he had failed as a maker.

His mind slowly traced back to the times where he had loyally served by Godric's side,

_Two crazed werewolves danced around Eric, feral growls escaping their throats as their faces dripped with vampire blood. Their eyes mad with blood-lust as their attentions were focused on slashing the Swedish vampire's body open for more of the powerful liquid drug that they couldn't get enough of. Animals, they needed to be slain, there was no other way to get them to stop this destructive addiction. _

_Eric's fangs clicked into place as he prepared for a fight, a dominant growl escaping him to show superior authority over the two creatures and although he knew that it would be a difficult and maybe fatal task to kill them both by himself, he would not show any weakness. _

"_What are you waiting for, fight me!" he demanded extending his arms out, his icy eyes wild with rage_

_The two werewolves, one male and one female, presumably mates looked at each other for a brief second before ultimately deciding to take the tall vampire out. _ _Running towards him simultaneously, Eric stayed in a defensive position when in a flash both werewolves were thrown to the ground with their necks snapped. _

"_What do you think you are doing, are you idiotic?" the familiar voice of Godric sent a shiver up the Swedish vampire's back, his fangs disappearing as the anger in his maker's voice was evident. _

"_I could have taken them out; you should have left me to it!" Eric growled in response_

_Godric walked in front of his childe, extending a hand out to touch his progeny's face with deep concern filled within his sea blue eyes that had a loving twinkle within them. _

"_They would have killed you; you are only a young vampire Eric, why do I constantly have to remind you of this fact." _

_Eric avoided his eye contact with irritation _

"_Why do you concern yourself so much with me, I am capable of defending myself Godric!" _

_The smaller but much more powerful vampire sighed, his lips smiling slightly as he noticed the annoyed expression that his childe carried in such an innocent and attractive manner_

"_You are my childe, it is my duty to worry about you. It is my duty as a maker to protect you from anything that dares try to harm you in any way. I will not allow you to go blindly into unnecessary battles; I cannot bear the thought of losing you Eric" _

_Eric snorted with a roll of his eyes as he looked at his maker with a playful grin_

"_You are losing your mind" _

_Godric chuckled_

"_One day you will understand the true meaning of being a maker, Eric, and when your time comes you will know that no matter the situation you will do anything to protect your childe from harm, a progeny is the most important part of a vampire's life." Godric sighed as he stared deeply into Eric's eyes, "Having a progeny will help you understand an irreplaceable love, there is nothing like it." _

_Eric gulped as he looked at Godric with a slight smile. _

Blinking a few times, Eric became aware of his surroundings once again as he stood by the bar in Fangtasia feeling an emptiness within him at the thought of Godric. Frowning deeply with a guilt building in his stomach, Eric gazed towards the basement door knowing that he had probably hurt Pam in ways that he didn't want to acknowledge.

Yet he couldn't face her again tonight, he felt embarrassed with the thought that he couldn't run down those stairs and comfort her in ways that he knew he should. Never had Godric chosen a human or another vampire over him. Clenching his teeth together Eric growled in anger at himself before exiting the bar in a swift motion, he would sleep at Bill's tonight and would make it his priority to apologize to his Pam tomorrow.


	2. Lovely

_Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter. _

_**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.** (Rated M for a Reason!) _

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_Lovely_

* * *

Once again he had left Fangtasia's doors in search of somewhere more desirable, there was no doubt in Pam's mind that Eric was probably skipping towards Sookie's house with his love goggles on, typical of this new and confusing personality that he had gained after losing his memory to those wiccans. Rolling her big blue eyes in annoyance as she sat by herself on the last concrete step of the basement stairs, Pam quietly thought about the last few events that had gone down.

It was as if the whole world had shifted in a horrible way, Eric disappearing off of the radar only to come storming into the bar demanding answers from her that she didn't have about Russell whilst pinning her to one of the tables. Sookie Stackhouse blowing someone's brains out, which was surprising, even Pam had to admit that was an attractive aggressive quality from the annoyingly brainless faerie who in turn pleaded for her equally annoying friend with half her head missing to be turned into a vampire.

Worst of all Pam agreed to it, but if Sookie agreed that she would owe Pam in the future she didn't see the problem, it wasn't as if she had to be near Tara anyways, she would rather just release her and get it over with. And then Eric announcing the fact that Russell Edgington was out of his concrete grave, no surprise really, Pam knew that her maker should have staked him when he had the chance. A crazy asshole like Russell needed the true death; it was a humane way to put a psycho out of his misery.

Sighing heavily to herself Pam thought about everything and nothing seemed to bring her any comfort, this sticky situation that she and everyone else seemed to be in wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. If Russell was truly free, then that would mean that Bon Temps would be the first target on his list. She had a dark secret wish that he would kill Sookie quickly then everyone could go back to normal once again without worrying about all the crap that she liked to bring to people's doorsteps.

Gazing towards her pretty pink coffin Pam smiled, she had sprayed it with Chanel perfume just to make it even more appealing than it already was with its delightful design that would have any fashion fan reeling with jealousy. Juicy Couture at its finest..., Eric had bought her the coffin around a year ago after she continually insisted that she needed a more luxurious way of sleeping, typical Pam.

Wiping her hand along the underside of her nose the blonde vampire realised that the bleeds had gotten the better of her, blood smeared her palm meaning that it was time for her to get rest even if she didn't feel like it. Daylight was approaching fast, standing to her feet the one hundred something vampire turned to look at her maker's stylish black coffin that was only placed a few feet from her own.

A tinge of sadness filled her at the thought of their relationship crumbling away; if it weren't for Sookie Stackhouse then they would still be happy together. He had never gotten angry with her over a human and now it just seemed that he was permanently angry with her, it was like he wanted her to disappear.

Pam bit her bottom lip with confusion; she didn't like the fact that her maker was incredibly annoyed with her and she would try to make it go back to the way their relationship was just like she had so many times before but this time just seemed different. Quickly hopping into her coffin for the day, Pam closed her eyes and thought back to 1905, the year when Eric Northman had fallen in love with her and had chosen her to be his for eternity.

_She sat in the back room of the brothel where women prepared themselves with makeup and perfume before taking their clients to the individual rooms upstairs that were numbered for each of the fifteen girls that worked there. Pam looked at herself in the mirror as she applied her favourite shade of coral lip stick admiring the way it managed to make her pale blue eyes pop. _

_Her mind should have been on clients today because as mistress of the brothel, it was her job to organize each girl with a specific client in order to rake in the most money but her brain seemed to be missing. Images of the tall and wonderfully handsome man who came to her rescue from a rapist just two nights before flashed through her mind constantly, he was delightfully charming but equally terrifying at the same time and the mere thought of him killing another human being the way he did sent her heart into a fast rhythm of excitement and disbelief._

_ It was quite obvious that he wasn't human, rumours of a creature named the vampire had been circulating around town recently and although she tried to deny such ridiculous thoughts about fairytale monsters, she couldn't deny the fact that he seemed to fit that description perfectly. A shiver rolled down her spine as she found herself fantasising about him, he had beautiful icy eyes and perfect lips. His voice was smooth and deep at the same time, making it hard for her to concentrate without drooling and although she felt horrible for doing so, she knew that when she was satisfying her customers it would be his face she would see. _

"_Miss Pamela, there must be a mistake with your schedule..., there are two customers insisting to see you tonight and I don't know which one to re-schedule so you'll have to see them for yourself" _

_Pam turned her head to the door, the youngest girl who worked in the brothel stood looking innocent and scared like she always did with her bring brown eyes and long dark hair. She was about eighteen; thrown out of her home by her parents after becoming pregnant with a farmer's baby and now she worked here, what a horrible life for such a young girl. _

"_It's okay Emily, I'll fix it myself. Can you remember their names for me?" Pam asked her voice soft as she brushed her blonde curls down one of her shoulders to present herself in a better way for the customers. Men liked their women beautiful, like porcelain dolls and Pam fit into that category perfectly, she was tall and had perfect features. Big blue eyes and long eyelashes, full lips that any man would desire to kiss, blonde locks of hair and she was tall, very tall compared with the average height of a woman in San Francisco._

_ Her dress was tight and hugged her curves in the right places, showing just enough cleavage to make a man go crazy and she always made sure she smelled sweet. Being the most expensive lady in the brothel she only brought in wealthy customers including doctors, lawyers and business men..., they were all the same. Married men who wanted more, all pigs with worthless lives, she couldn't stand any of her clients but had to appear as if she adored them. _

"_There is a Mr. Thompson, he's the..."_

"_Chubby middle-aged doctor who can't look any woman in the eye, yes I know him." Pam sighed with irritation, she had her regulars and Mr. Thompson was one of them and although she couldn't stand him he always gave her a tip which meant that she could buy another dress. _

"_And a Mr. Northman..." Emily arched an eyebrow looking at her boss with curiosity_

_Pam began to put in her ruby earrings when she frowned at the name, it was one she didn't recognize which was strange. _

"_I don't know who that is, maybe a tourist or something..., he better give me the cash up front before he thinks he's getting sex." She stated bluntly pouting in the mirror as she checked that she looked as pretty as she could be_

"_He looks very well off too..., very tall and handsome!" Emily blushed._

_Pam arched an eyebrow at her girl with a chuckle _

"_Lusting for customers are we, if you're blushing then maybe I'm in for a treat huh?" she joked with a small grin before frowning again "How did he know to ask for me?"_

_Emily shrugged her shoulders_

"_He said that he wanted the beautiful blonde, and owns a pretty black and red dress, so automatically I assumed it was you."_

_Pam rolled her eyes and nodded as she finally decided she looked her best for that night, strutting past the young brunette the tall statuesque blonde walked through the hall and into the front room which was known as the waiting area for clients. _

_Scanning the room for new men Pam noticed Mr. Thompson looking at her with a bright red face before he darted his attentions to the floor once again, but she couldn't see any new men who looked tall and handsome as Emily had described. Sighing to herself Pam assumed that he had left which was a shame really, anyone would be a better match for her instead of that thing, she frowned at Mr. Thompson with blatant annoyance. _

"_You look lovely"_

_She gasped in shock as her heart raced, she could recognize that voice instantly but at the same time was too nervous to turn and face him. She felt his long cool fingers slide around her waist, gripping her securely before pulling her gently into him_

"_And you smell beautiful" he added as he gently ran the tip of his nose along her neck, tickling her as he did so which made her smile sweetly. Slowly but surely she turned to face him, her eyes staring at each perfect detail of his features from his lips to his eyes. He seemed too good to be real. _

"_What are you doing here, Mr. Northman?" she asked in a gentle voice, her lips trembling slightly_

"_I came here to see you again, I had to make sure that you managed to get your dress cleaned..." he smiled, his beautiful eyes travelling from her face to her chest as he admired her for a moment "And it seems that you did, Pamela" her name rolled off of his tongue with beauty that made her body tingle._

_Lost in a daze Pam gulped and tried to snap out of it by shaking her head slightly _

"_Well that's nice Mr. Northman but I have clients to please" she said smoothly deciding whether she should have her way with him and kiss him or just leave, it was hard, she had never felt this way about anyone before, she wondered if his supernatural powers didn't end with super speed along with the ability to kill someone as quickly as he did. It seemed he also had an amazing power of being able to charm her into a sexual trance._

"_Do I not count as a client, Pamela, now you've hurt my feelings" he grinned playfully as his hands travelled from her waist to her arms stroking her bare skin gently, even her pale skin looked tanned compared with his snow white complexion._

_Pam smiled shyly, astonished by her own behaviour as she bit her lip innocently _

"_Although..." he continued as his mouth travelled to her ear "I would hope that you would see me as more of a client, I certainly do not see you as a mistress. There is more to you than people know, I can sense it. You are not like the others" he purred._

_Her breath hitched which made him chuckle, her heart was racing as he continued his sweet attack of words on her along with the sexual gestures he was displaying with both his mouth and hands. _

_Eric couldn't deny it, the moment his eyes found hers in that alley way he knew he would have his way with her, she was too pretty and mysterious for him just to let her slip through his fingers without at least tasting her. _

_The fearless posture she held that night intrigued him and turned him on; she was a lovely change to other women. She smelled delicious, if he hadn't gained control over the years then he would have drained her there and then, but he could feel his fangs itching to be set free on her soft pale skin. _

"_Would you like me to show you upstairs, Mr. Northman?" Pam asked gently, her eyes filled with a deep lust that anyone would be able to see from across the room_

_He smiled wickedly yet still managed to keep that charm in his expression, he was a smooth gentleman with a deadly shadow and she loved it, he knew he had her in his grasp then. She was his until dawn. _

"_I certainly would Pamela, and please call me Eric" he responded, his voice deep and soft at the same time,_

_Pam smiled as she thought that she could hear a slight accent that wasn't American although she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

"_Okay Eric and the name is Pam." She smiled as she made the first move to grip his hand within hers frowning for a second as she noticed how truly cold he was_

"_Pam..." he repeated, her name rolling off of his tongue perfectly as his hand held hers gently._

_She took her eyes off of him in order to lead him up the staircase to which the moans of several women could be heard from many rooms along with the unpleasant squeaking of the metal bed frames. _

_Eric smiled at the sounds knowing that none of those pathetic blood bags had anything on him when it came to sex and as he watched Pam's hips sway from side to side whilst she led him into an empty room he knew that she was about to have the best sexual experience in her entire life. _

"_It smells like sex in here" he announced as she dropped his hand, he looked around the small room and noticed that the walls were decorated in a gold colour making them shine as the light from the lamps on each side of the bed lit the colour up. _

"_No shit" she murmured rolling her eyes with a grin_

_Eric arched an eyebrow as he removed his coat and threw it carelessly on the wooden floor_

"_I thought ladies spoke with manners..." he smiled_

_Pam frowned in confusion_

"_How did you hear me, I spoke so quietly?" _

"_I hear everything." He responded with cockiness._

_Pam laughed as she stepped out of her heeled shoes, even without the heels she still had an impressive tallness to her which Eric very much liked. She reminded him of the women back in Sweden, so beautiful. _

"_Sorry, but you do know this is a brothel..., sex tends to happen a lot here in case you didn't know" she said with sarcasm, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear as her blue eyes twinkled with a naughty humour._

_Eric found himself walking towards her then, _

"_You don't have to apologize, I like it very much when you talk like that" he admitted before grabbing her arms and pulling her into him._

_Pam gasped as he gripped the back of her head and lowered his mouth swiftly to hers, his other hand found her lower back and pushed her into him further, he liked feeling a women's body against his own it gave him a sense of power that he enjoyed. Her eyes shut as her hands travelled to his face stroking his cheeks, he was an incredible kisser and his tongue danced with hers in an erotic manner which made the heat between her legs grow bigger as each second passed. _

_Eric gave her the best that he had in that kiss, he dominated her mouth with his own and made sure she knew that he would be the one in control by giving her hair a slight tug which earned a moan from her. Pulling away from her Eric clamped his teeth together trying his best not to let his fangs get the better of him, but he knew that the animal within him would be released tonight. Pam pulled his top hat off and threw it along with his coat, _

"_You are an incredible kisser" she said still reeling from the sensation_

_Eric ran his hands up her waist to untie the tiers that were keeping her corset closed; he wanted to see more of her._

"_Just wait for the sex" he growled eventually using his vampire speed to get the corset off in frustration _

_Pam wrapped her arms around his neck as he threw the piece of clothing somewhere across the room, his mouth opening against her neck as his teeth scraped against her flesh trying his best not to bite down. _

_Long cold fingers travelled up her naked waist making her shudder under his touch, nails gently scraping along her exposed ribs until he finally grabbed her perfect breasts in his palms. Squeezing softly, earning a delicate moan from the beautiful blonde's plump lips as her hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly for support. Pushing her away for a moment Eric looked her over, his eyes filled with devilish things that he knew he was going to do to her tonight. _

"_You are beautiful" he smiled before quickly ripping her skirt away from her body revealing her long slender legs and flat stomach, she was a picture of perfection in the Swedish vampire's eyes. _

_Pulling her towards him once again Eric quickly placed his hand between her legs, his pupils dilating instantly with pleasure as he felt her arousal for him_

"_Oh my god!" she exclaimed as his cold fingers tickled her sensitive flesh, she was wet for him and he let out a primal growl to show his satisfaction. _

_Pulling her hands away from his shoulders Pam ripped his shirt open not caring about ruining it as she quickly got rid of the material from his body, she wanted him right then and there. _

"_You feel so good!" he hissed as his fingers began to slowly pump in and out of her sweet tight entrance_

_Pam cried into his bare shoulder before she sank her teeth into his cold flesh with pure desire, Eric growled and couldn't restrain himself any longer before his fangs descended with a loud click. _

"_Take me!" she begged as she licked the bite mark on his shoulder "Please!" _

_Eric didn't need any more encouragement, he couldn't have been any harder for her in that moment,_

"_As you wish" he hissed throwing her onto the bed carelessly before ripping his pants from his body, climbing on top of her Eric pulled her legs apart as far as he could get them before plunging into her in one swift hard motion. _

_A scream of pleasure mixed with pain ripped from Pam's throat as her back arched off of the mattress, he was the biggest she had experienced for a long time and the shock of it almost made her come right then. Wrapping her long legs around his torso Pam encouraged him to move and he did so, fast and hard without mercy as he pumped into her viciously. Pam closed her eyes tightly as the pleasure soared through her body, _

"_Whatever you are, you fuck like a God!" she screamed into the skin of his neck to which he laughed, his hands like vices as he gripped onto her hips painfully. _

_Red lip stick smeared his skin as she kissed and licked him, the sounds of his skin slapping against hers as they had sex like wild animals only turned Pam on even more. _

"_Make me yours!" she howled as her moans got louder with her approaching orgasm which Eric could feel_

_Those words meant more to him than she could possibly know, _

"_I'm yours!" she screamed again_

_Eric growled like a lion as he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her arms behind her back, her hips raised and legs spread apart he plunged into her with vampire speed. His motions a blur as he felt her walls contracting around him, milking him_

"_You are mine!" he roared into her back before finally sinking his teeth into her neck from behind, piercing her skin violently _

_Pam cried out as her orgasm hit hard, her walls clenched around him tightly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Eric drunk from her neck as he came in her, his seed filling her belly as her juices and blood flowed down her thighs. Eric flipped them over again so she was sitting on top of him, he never let her neck go as he continued to drink from her, blood spilling down her chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck Pam moaned and hissed in ecstasy along with a twinge of pain as both her neck and sex throbbed. Slowly but surely Eric pulled his dick out of her and then withdrew his fangs, she collapsed beside him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. _

_Eric sat up against the head board licking the final drops of her blood from his lips as his fangs disappeared with a click, his eyes travelled towards the lovely blonde who had satisfied his needs fully. Pam slowly turned onto her back as she lay on the silk pillow gasping slowly, trying to regain her posture as she recovered from that incredible sexual experience. Her legs were shaking as her heart pumped quickly,_

"_You are a vampire then?" she quizzed softly as her eyes found his staring at her quietly_

"_I am" he responded as he lay his head down on the opposite pillow watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, _

_Pam took a final glance at his glorious body and his equally impressive face before turning her attentions to the ceiling with a sleepy expression._

"_That certainly is quite brilliant..." she smiled softly before her eyes closed slowly, her body falling into an exhausted sleep. _

_Eric inched towards her silently, his fingers trailing down the side of her delicate neck as he rubbed the two pierced marks of where his fangs had been. She was so very different than any other girl he had come across, a smile of confusion fell upon his face as he wondered why she was so comfortable around him even after she watched him kill someone, even after he bit her in the neck and revealed the truth that he was in fact a vampire. He was a violent and dangerous creature and she still was willing to fall asleep in his presence, slowly lowering his face towards hers Eric smiled at the lovely beauty. She was truly unique, his cold lips pressed against hers softly as he relished in her warmth once more. _

"_Pam..." he breathed against her skin, adoring her name as his hands gently pulled her body into his embrace being careful not to wake her _

_Closing his eyes, Eric saw Godric's face within his mind with a smile spread across his face as he nodded with pride_

"_She is perfect my childe, make her yours."_

_Eric's eyes snapped open once again as his fangs clicked into place once again only to be used as a different purpose this time around, looking at the beautiful girl's face one more time the cold vampire ran his fingers within her golden curls and sank his fangs into her flesh once again. _

"_Give her eternal life, she is forever yours..." Godric's voice spoke gently. _

Pam gasped loudly as she sat up within her coffin pushing the lid open, her fangs had clicked into place after that memory flooded her mind once again. A cherished memory that she loved to remember, that was the night Eric Northman had created her into his vampire companion. Pam frowned as she felt the first of her tears fall down her pale cheeks, how she wished that Eric treated her with the same tender love that he once did. Letting out a heartbreaking sob, Pam climbed out of her coffin and fell to her knees on the concrete ground of the basement

"Why do I ruin everything?" she asked herself in the cold silence

The sound of slow footsteps suddenly came to her attention when with vampire speed she was on her feet in a defensive position growling into the darkness.

"Pam..." his voice was soft and gentle, a change from the violent growl he was so used to speaking to her with "Come here."

Pam sniffled away the last of her tears as she attempted to wipe away the blood that had now spread across her cheeks, her eyes pierced into his as he stood at the bottom of the concrete stairs with an apologetic expression on his features. Slowly making her way to her maker's side Pam gulped

"What is it?" she asked softly "Did you find anything else on Russell?"

When she got close enough he suddenly grabbed her into a tight embrace, his face leaning against hers as he cradled her gently

"I'm sorry" he breathed into her hair, kissing her forehead softly.

Her features crumpled as she made no attempt to hide her tears from him, crying against his chest softly as her arms circled his large frame holding him to her for what felt like the first time in a hundred years. Eric frowned with guilt as he heard her cry, stroking her hair

"You are my childe," he whispered against her hair "You were born into greatness."


	3. You, My Childe

_I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far as much as I am enjoying writing it :)_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_You, My Childe_

"I am flawed, and I apologize for not being there for you when you needed me. I should have called back but there have been problems that I had to deal with" Eric explained gently into her soft hair as both vampires held onto one another on the steps of Fangtasia's basement.

"I could have helped you; I can still help you with whatever is going on..., but please tell me it has nothing to do with Sookie Stackhouse?" Pam asked, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance at the name of the little faerie who had gotten on her last nerve lately

"No Pam, what I'm dealing with doesn't need to be laid upon your shoulders it's too serious of a situation and I cannot risk losing you in it" Eric sighed "And as for Sookie, I have nothing to do with her anymore. She made her point very clear yesterday about not wanting me anywhere near her..."

Pam's eyes widened as a gentle smile spread across her plump lips, thanking God that the meddling faerie wouldn't be a problem for the vampires for the time being.

"You are my maker, Eric" she reminded him bluntly "I want to know what it is that you are involved in, I'm not standing by looking pretty while Russell Edgington is free to kill all of us as he pleases. Why do you have to be responsible for finding him?" Pam questioned as she pulled away from the handsome Swedish vampire, a curious twinkle within her pale blue eyes

Eric sighed deeply, leaning forward to place a kiss upon her forehead.

"Pam, please just let it be"

"That is not in my nature, you are my maker..., I was created to stand by your side through everything!" she responded, the stubborn attitude breaking through within her voice as her arms folded.

Eric felt a twinge of guilt strike through his body as she had an expression of puppy dog sadness that she managed to carry brilliantly

"And you are my childe, it is my job to make sure you are protected at all costs from any potential lethal dangers..., and this happens to be a very big danger, if I don't find Russell and kill him then I'm..." he stopped suddenly "Just let it be, please?"

Pam frowned quickly catching onto the words that he almost let slip from his mouth, raising her slender fingers to his cheek gently Pam stroked his soft skin as his deep blue eyes pierced through hers.

"Facing the true death?" her voice silenced into a ghostly whisper "The authority has ordered you to kill Russell or they're giving you the true death?" Pam growled angrily as blood tears filled her eyes once again.

Eric raised his hand to cup her fingers that lay against his face

"I may face true death either way, my life is not guaranteed Pam" he explained, letting his cool lips kiss her palm gently

Letting out a sob Pam shook her head and pulled her hand away from him

"I will not allow them to kill you, I will face the true death myself to save you from those bastards!" she announced with passion in her voice.

Eric smiled with pride; he couldn't deny that he adored the fire that Pam had within her soul. She had an incredible spirit when it came to defending him and he appreciated it immensely but he knew better than to drag her into his mess

"I know very well that you would do everything in your power to stop them, if you didn't then you wouldn't be the Pam that I know and love..." he said with playful humour "But I will not tolerate you being in harm's way, as your maker you must understand this." His tone deepening with seriousness

Rolling her eyes and pouting her lips the blonde female sighed heavily

"I will not tolerate you being in harm's way as your childe." She announced bluntly, her hand moving to her hip.

Eric closed his eyes for the briefest of moments looking ready to admit failure when it came to arguing with her but he shook his head

"You can be extremely annoying with the stubbornness, Pam!" he groaned pulling her into another embrace

She smiled brightly as her arms circled his shoulders, long dark eyelashes framing her eyes adding to her pretty appearance. Even with blood streaking her face, she still was a picture of beauty, a look that only Pam could pull off.

"I learned from the best..." she spoke in a light voice resting her nose against his shoulder taking in his appealing strong scent; this was a moment that she could live in forever.

Eric smiled at Pam's words, she really was the literal female version of himself and he took great pride in admitting it but at times it would have been a great pleasure to have the ability to glamour other vampires. If he could glamour Pam into forgetting this conversation, into forgetting all the negatives that had happened in the last while then he would gladly to it, if it meant keeping her away from Russell Edgington and the grasp of the authority then it would be a perfect solution. But knowing that the possibility of such things were in fact impossible to follow through with the Viking vampire would have to deal with his progeny serving loyally by his side just like she always had.

_He was in a frenzy blood lust as he held her neck to him, drinking every ounce of liquid her body had to offer him. It was time, time for him to become a maker just like Godric had told him he eventually would be and this female human, Pamela, was the one he had chosen. _

_Her hands clawed at his neck and chest trying desperately to stop him, her nails digging into his cold flesh as a scream ripped from her throat. She believed that he was killing her,_

"_Stop, Eric!" she howled as tears streamed down her face_

_The Swedish vampire growled suddenly and pulled his fangs from her neck feeling the need to finish the process quickly but the sounds of her pleading had become too much. She needed to know what he was doing, that she now belonged to him and only him. _

"_Pam!" he hissed, blood spilling down his chin as he grew increasingly lustful for the human as more of her blood filled his system._

_Her heart beat was shallow but her spirit still strong_

"_Look at me!" he demanded in a husky voice that held authority within it as well as gentleness_

_Her head fell limply within his hands as her pale blue eyes slowly looked up into him filled with pain and disbelief, her eyelids flickering as the life had begun to slowly drain from her body_

"_I am making you mine, I am making you into a vampire!" he growled as he struggled not to rip into her throat once again without explaining the situation to her fully._

_Pam let out a soft moan as she struggled to keep her eyes open for him, her hand lifted into the air and she touched her fingers to his face, she hadn't the energy left to speak her opinions to the vampire but she placed her fingers against his fangs. _

_Eric lifted his lips slightly so she could fully feel them, his eyes fixed on her completely as she held a twinkle in hers that spoke a thousand words, smiling softly up at her saviour Pam dropped her defences for him. _

_Eric growled suddenly and gripped the back of her hair pulling her into his embrace once again, his fangs descending into her flesh once more as he continued to swallow mouth full's of her sweet metallic blood. Her arm wrapped around his neck as her eyebrows furrowed at the painful sensation, Eric held her close to him stroking her head softly trying to soothe her while draining her. _

_T__he heart beat started to become irregular, quickening at moments before finally slowing down. The Viking vampire tightened his grip around her waist protectively as he knew that she was very near death, it would only take another few gulps of her blood to bring the human as close to death as she could possibly be._

"_Eric..." the mumbled whisper escaped her weakened lips before her eyes finally closed_

_He quickly withdrew his fangs from her, rubbing his thumb against her chin with a delicate touch before laying her down on the bed gently. She was naked and looked gloriously stunning, a beautiful glimpse of what she was about to become. _

"_My childe..." he spoke gently "min vackra flicka..." lifting his wrist to his mouth Eric bit down through his own flesh and let the ancient blood flow._

_Leaning over her body, he opened her lips and placed his wrist against her mouth letting as much of his own blood trickle into her as he possibly could. Closing his eyes shut the blonde Viking growled gently at the pain of losing a large amount of his own blood but knowing that the result would be marvellous he continued to give her everything he had. _

"_She is simply perfection, Eric." The voice of Godric spoke to him once again as he leaned over Pam in a weakened state "And the best part of this is that she belongs to you, my childe..., your daughter, your sister, your mother, your lover..., your one true beloved." _

_Eric opened re-opened his eyes and smiled pulling his wrist from Pam's mouth, watching as his wound healed on its own. Godric's voice disappeared once again only really returning when Eric was in a weakened state, the Viking vampire sighed from the loss of contact from his own maker but quickly concentrated on making his own vampire. _

_Standing to his feet completely naked, the incredibly tall vampire leaned over the bed and lifted the limp body of the pale blonde girl into his arms with ease. Even as tall as she was, in comparison with her soon to be maker, Pam still managed to look like a fragile doll in his grasp. Not bothering to dress himself, Eric gripped the blood stained sheet from the brothel's bed and wrapped Pam's lifeless body in it keeping her from anyone's sights._

_ Using vampire speed, the tall blonde flashed through the brothel and into the night with Pam in his strong arms looking for the closest cemetery that would aid in the final process of burying both maker and childe together to seal the bond. There were no people in the streets, no sounds of disturbance from anyone which made it a peaceful process. Eric found a cemetery and laid Pam down within an already dug up plot that would be perfect for the transformation. _

"_Hey, what are you doing!" _

_Eric growled ferociously turning to see a grave digger standing a few feet away looking confused by the appearance of a naked man at night within a cemetery, the Viking could have killed him instantly but he saw an opportunity that would help. Staring into the human's eyes, Eric glamoured him quite easily_

"_You will bury me and my companion in this grave, then when you have finished you will go home and forget that you met me, you will forget ever seeing this cemetery again." _

_The mortal man simply nodded with a dumb look upon his face as he grabbed a shovel and followed Eric towards the grave, stepping down into the plot with ease the vampire lay down beside Pam and hugged her body to his. _

"_It's okay" he whispered "You'll be awake soon" he promised as he kissed her forehead sweetly. _

_The grave digger then begun to bury Eric Northman and his new childe Pamela Swynford De Beauford, the next time she would waken would be tomorrow night. She would be immortal, the living dead as she belonged to her Viking King. _

"Are you okay Eric?" her worried voice rang in his ears making him snap out of the memory of her turning

"I'm just fine, Pam..." he smiled gently, looking at her face for a long moment realizing just what a beautiful creature she had turned into.

A hundred years together and she still stood by him glorious as ever, her pale blue eyes still holding that twinkle to them that made him decide to turn her in the first place.


	4. You Saved Me

_Thanks for the positive feedback so far! I am really enjoying telling Eric and Pam's story through my eyes i hope I am doing it justice. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_You Saved Me_

* * *

Pam stood by the bar in Fangtasia cleaning glasses as well as serving fang bangers their alcohol while they stared at her like they were flies attracted to light, she was used to this now and to say the least it got on her last nerve sometimes. This time being one of them.

"You dealt with the money receipts while I was gone?" Eric asked through the sound of the music pumping through the club, as he sat in his impressive Viking throne like he always did knowing perfectly well that she was able to hear him.

Pam arched her eyebrow tearing her eyes off of the glasses as she peered through the busy crowds of people resting a hand on her hip

"Of course, as well as the stocks and Ginger's wage and my own money..." smiling wickedly as the last part of that sentence rolled of her tongue

She watched as Eric's eyes rolled back into his head with obvious annoyance, he should have known by now that if his dear progeny was left in charge of the money then she would help herself to a very generous tip.

"As always..." he groaned knowing that his pockets would be incredibly empty this month compared to their usually full state.

The female vampire blinked innocently a couple of times batting her long thick eyelashes at her maker deliberately trying to irritate him more with her fake display of sweet cuteness,

"Hey lady can I get my true blood now?" the screechy voice of a pathetic excuse of a man sounded,

Pam tore her eyes off of Eric for a moment to deal with the customer who hadn't left the bar the whole night, he was small and skinny with red blotchy skin from some horrid spot cream that just made him look worse, she could smell the disgusting product radiating from his pores as he ran his bony fingers through his shoulder length shaggy light brown hair.

"You ordered a true blood ten minutes ago, why the hell do you need another one?" she frowned, raking her pale blue eyes up and down the boy who was dressed in some horrific rocker outfit that was too big for him.

"Can I just get one, please?" he demanded, handing over the money with a smile as he winked at her

Pam stood looking at him for a moment, completely and utterly unimpressed by his nature; there should have been a new policy in Fangtasia that did not allow humans such as this little man enter the club. She thought of him as an insect, nothing more than a maggot who was trying to impress a vampire in all the wrong ways. Turning around hesitantly the tall blonde vampire sighed as she looked over the bottles

"Which kind do you want?" she sighed with boredom

"Well what's your favourite?" he retaliated with a twinge of hope in his tone

Standing straight with her hands on her hips Pam rolled her eyes, suddenly realising that this human's intention was to try and flirt with her which was not happening what so ever. Turning around looking twice as annoyed as she was to begin with when serving him she slammed her hands on the bar.

"I do not accept drinks from humans, this is my bar and I am working at the moment if you failed to realise now piss off." She hissed bluntly grabbing the money from his hands as she did so "And this money is mine, think of it as a helpful piece of advice to stop being such a fucking idiot!"

The small man frowned with annoyance at the tall vampire before turning around

"Fucking bitch, I don't even like this bar!" he shouted, disappearing through the crowds of other fang bangers.

Pam shook her head still surprised by the stupidity that some humans would go to nowadays; they were getting much too confident for their mortal little boots.

"Ginger!" She called out "Take over the bar for me."

The petite bleach blonde barmaid scurried her way through the masses of people in a tiny red latex outfit that was too short and too tight for her, yet she still managed to look like a decent human to most people.

"Right on it, Pam!" she replied in her upbeat tone, the barmaid always managed to sound happy, maybe it was the dumb blonde thing that she liked to put off or maybe it was because she had been glamoured so many times that she just constantly looked like she was high on something.

Eric sat in his throne with his hands clasped together, a bored expression on his face as he looked at the strippers that Pam had hired in his absence with distaste. They weren't the kind of women he wanted for the bar and knew that they weren't going to last long here, one of them couldn't dance properly up to the Viking vampire's standards and the other one looked like she hadn't the slightest clue of where she was.

"If you leave me to run the club then I deserve to take more money than what I usually get, it's what you call fairness." Pam smiled with her cocky attitude as she strutted towards her maker in ridiculously high heels; she was wearing a black and purple latex dress that hugged her slender figure perfectly. Long locks of blonde hair rolled down her back making her stand out from everybody in the club apart from Eric, his sex appeal only made both vampires complement each other very well.

"Fair?" he questioned "Do you think it's fair that I have to sit here and cringe at these pathetic excuses of strippers that you decided to hire, obviously lost your touch in the employing part of the business Pam. I think a great portion should be cut out of your cash for that alone." Eric looked up at his progeny unimpressed as she leaned against his throne.

Pam let out a small chuckle as she tilted her head to the side squinting her eyes at him in a challenging manner

"I would like to see you try and take money away from me, anyways you do not get a say in the matter Eric!" she huffed "You left me in charge while you were running around in faerie fucked up land then decided to ditch town for the authority, I was depressed, leave me alone.." she shrugged picking at her nails absentmindedly.

Eric smiled gently liking the fact that he was missed by her, she liked to put up a guard when it came to her emotions but he could break through that barrier in an instant. Pam was a sensitive vampire in reality, she was hurt easily as he so guiltily knew, but she was also loving, caring and passionate.

They were qualities that he treasured from her and she was able to show him through their history what it was like to feel for someone once again, feelings that he believed he had lost when he had lost his family all those years ago.

_It was around twelve o'clock in the morning when movement could be heard within one of the graves in a cemetery somewhere in San Francisco, it had been a full night since both vampire and human had been buried in an ancient ritual. _

_With a sudden burst, Eric Northman pulled himself free from the plot with a grunt as his eyes opened to the world around him, the stars were shining brightly and the moon was glowing beautifully. It was a peaceful night, yet what the Viking vampire felt in those moments was anything but peace, he was incredibly hungry for blood and his fangs had clicked into place on their own accord._

_ But the reminder that there was a lovely woman laying in rest below the large mound of dirt he had just climbed out of managed to keep him calm, he was hungry to meet his progeny and was excited to see how she would react to her new supernatural world where she was no longer dominated by a ruthless world of powerful men. _

_He wanted to see her face again, those beautiful eyes that held a thousand stories within them that he wanted to know about and a smile spread across his dirt covered face as he knew in that moment that they had several lifetimes to share each other's pasts. Standing to his feet, Eric patted the soil off of his body in order to make himself appear more presentable when the sounds of movement stilled his actions to a halt. _

_Her arms were the first to make an appearance, her fingernails clawing at the earth as she practically swam to the surface. A small moan left her lips as she pulled herself free from the grave rolling onto her back, her slender body naked in the moonlight as her eyes opened to the new world around her. Eyelashes batting furiously as the vision that she was so used to having as a human had enhanced a million times, she could see colours and shapes that she hadn't seen before letting out a gasp to show her surprise. _

"_Oh my God!" came her first words, _

_Eric stood watching her in silence enjoying her reaction to her new and much improved life, he didn't want to intrude on her right then. Pam sat up, her back turned to her maker, she hadn't seen him just yet and concentrated on focusing on anything but it was hard, there was so much things needed to be seen. Her pupils dilated as a smile of excitement appeared on her pale plump lips, she was truly now the living dead. _

"_Mr. Northman!" she suddenly gasped, worry in her tone as she frowned_

_He was by her side in an instant, placing a gentle hand against her cheek as he looked into her eyes slightly disappointed by the fact that the natural blush within her cheeks had faded now she was dead. But at all the same time he was more than impressed, she was the most beautiful vampire that he had come across and maybe he was bias as she was officially his blood but he didn't care. She was perfect, in every form possible. _

"_Pam, welcome to your new life my childe" he smiled gently_

_The female vampire held his hand against her face as she sat there looking graceful and confused at the same time, they were the same temperature now which she much enjoyed. _

"_Thank you for saving me..." she whispered against his hand, a tear the colour of blood streaming down her face as her eyes pierced into his with complete devotion that she had never felt before. _

_Eric pulled her into him, his arms embracing her with a fierce protectiveness that could never be matched, their bond was now sealed. Pam looked up to him with wonder as his finger traced the path of her tear, wiping it from her face softly when her fangs descended suddenly making her jump with surprise. _

"_I'm sorry!" she hissed "I think I'm hungry, I feel so many things..., I feel everything, and it's so strange." _

_Eric chuckled as he played with a strand of her dirt covered hair_

"_I know, it's amazing isn't it?" he smiled as he looked at her fangs with an impressive grin "We need to find you something to eat but first, we need to find you something to wear." He stated, his eyes wondering down her body with a twinkle in his eyes._

_Pam laughed leaning towards her maker with a boost of confidence as she gave him a challenging playful frown_

"_The same with you, Eric..." she smiled, looking quite hilarious as her fangs, which she wasn't at all used to, refused to withdraw_

_Eric gripped the back of her head pulling her in for a gentle kiss, she was too adorable for him to resist,_

"_We are going to make a beautifully lethal team, you and I..." he smiled against her lips_

_Pam rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she felt for the first time in her life truly adored, maybe she was destined to be in a world of vampires feeling unbelievably lucky to have a maker such as Eric Northman. _

His hand descended upon hers as he thought back to those precious moments after he had made her into a vampire, Pam looked down at her maker with slight confusion

"A beautifully lethal team..." he sighed as his eyes met hers

Pam suddenly felt a smile pull at her lips as her slender fingers tightened around his strong hand, Eric smiled at her reaction rubbing his thumb across her delicate knuckles.

"Indeed we are" she responded, "Mr. Northman," her voice softened.


End file.
